profesor whooves
by zorroblanco68
Summary: una histora sobre un señor del tiempo perdido en el ponyverso . antes delos evntos actulaes de la serie
1. Chapter 1Punto de origen

Toda la desesperación del universo se veía en sus ojos .Todo el tiempo y el espacio no parecen tan grandes, cuando todo lo hay a tu alrededor es la locura de un mundo a punto de sucumbir a la más voraz guerra. El joven señor del tiempo caminaba donde todos corrían, no busca refugio, no buscaba pelear .Buscaba algo olvidado de hacia ya mucho tiempo.hí estas .Dijo al ver entre un montón de chatarra un especie de caja metálica parecida a un armario en forma y tamaño, negra y al parecer sin puertas. Saco una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en único orificio visible de aquel cajón. En ese momento una parte de la pared se hundió y movió como una puerta corrediza dejando ver un interior oscuro. Bien, es todo o nada dijo el muchacho al entrar, vamos despierta, ya no nos queda tiempo. Y empezó a moverse frenéticamente alrededor de la consola circular que estaba dentro aquella extraña habitación. Mas grade por dentro que por fuera, un prototipo, se empezó a decir en voz alta, una tardis que nunca voló .Pues no mas, vamos echar abajo la misma realidad, no voy a morir aquí.

Todo se estremeció con gran fuerza, al punto que apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Tengo que lograrlo, decía mientras observaba la pantalla de la consola que se llenaba de mensajes de error Vamos no pretendo saltar en estúpido espacio tiempo, si no saltar entre dimensiones, para eso fuiste creada, claro luego te desecharon por no servir para nada. Considerándote básicamente un muy útil ropero. Pero hoy les demostraremos lo contrario. Dicho esto el sistema fallo. Rindiéndose cayó al suelo. Supongo que es inevitable, voy a morir con el resto, al decir esto vio en la pantalla de la consola algo raro, una tardis fura de Gallifrey. No había un dicho media palabra cuando vio que eran seis las tardis que rodeaban el planeta, aun no salía de su asombro cuando vio que eran trece las tardis en órbita sobre su planeta. Los Daleks los harán pedazos, pero asombrado vio como aumentaron su ataque alrededor del planeta .Pero lo que mostro el escáner de su recién robada nave lo dejo frio. Son la misma tardis las trece. Pero quien atravesaría así su línea temporal, la van hacer un agüero al universo y…Repentinamente salto de nuevo sobre la consola. De repente todo se sacudió, Vamos lograrlo, quien sea el que está piloteando esa tardis está debilitando las paredes mismas del universo .Decía el joven señor del tiempo cuando todo se sacudió con una increíble fuerza ,y finalmente lo sintió su hogar ya no estaba ,pero funciono su nave dio un salto imposible a otro universo usando como impulso la explosión de su propio hogar y las fisuras en universo que aquellas tardis avían provocado .

Después de un momento de aparente quietud el señor del tiempo empezó a reaccionar. Lo había hecho , estaba en un nuevo universo, otra realidad, otra dimensión. Bueno sobreviví, dijo viendo a su alrededor, todo estaba muy estropeado, puedo repárala ,dijo acerándose al consola .Pero no se percataba de que avía empezado a llorar. Todo se avía ido, su vida, su hogar, podía sentir como la tristeza le dominaba.

Aun trataba de avaluar los daños, cuando se escucho un retumbe metálico. La campa del claustro pensó el señor del tiempo. Lo cual hiso que empezara gritar: Que mas va salir mal, volviéndose a la consola. Pero lo que vio sería algo que lo mantendría intrigado mucho tiempo. Una tremenda anomalía temporal, algo que se origina en el pasado, presente y futuro simultáneamente. Cuando la anomalía golpeo la tardis todo el interior cambio, donde estaba la consola en el centro de la habitación aprecio una criatura envuelta en toda clase de alambres y tubos. Brillaba suavemente, un pequeño caballo morado con alas y un cuerno o al menos eso le pareció al joven señor del tiempo. Cuando la criatura en peso a hablar: Profesor, esta es tu verdadera forma, el joven no respondió. A lo cual criatura se arrastro hacia él y le dijo: eres joven muy joven. A lo cual el mencionado profesor cayó al suelo mientras ella (se dio cuenta por la voz y también por lo suave de sus formas quera una hembra de alguna clase) le limpiaba las lágrimas y le decía: no se rinda aunque tenga que echar abajo la misma realidad .Luego de esto ella se desvaneció y todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso le pareció al Profesor quien no se dio cuenta que estaba en rumbo de colisión con un planeta que se dicaría a asómbralo por muchos siglos , ni tampoco noto que su cuerpo cambiaba , no tenía ni idea de lo que se avecinaba


	2. Chapter 2 La llegada

Las tres ponis araban la tierra, o al menos dos lo hacían mientras la tercera una pequeña unicornio violeta de crines amarillas se esmeraba en tratar de ayudar, pero solo podía ver como sus compañeras trabajaban, _Si fuera más grade, oh si tuviera magia de verdad las cosas serian diferentes, añadió la pequeña tratando de disimular la tristeza, _todo llegara a su tiempo, añadió maternal mente la mayor de las tres. Ella era café y de crines negras teñidas en un blanco sutil que mostraba el pasar de mucho tiempo. La tercera que un no hablaba era amarilla de crines blancas, joven, amble y algo regañona en la opinión de la menor de las tres. En ese momento la más pequeña pensó en lo único que podía hacer, _al menos traeré algo para que beban, y dando saltos corrió atreves del campo hacia una rustica granja.

¿Cuánto lleva la pequeña contigo? .Pregunto la poni amarilla a su compañera. _Tres años desde que su madre murió y la dejo con migo dijo mientras sonreía _Deberías mandarla con los suyos le interrumpió la otra, tú lo sabes unicornios y ponis de tierra no llevan, no nos mesclamos. No le harás ningún bien criándola como si fura igual que tu, ella ha empezado a usar magia. Necesita alguien que le enseñe. La otra contesto con el mismo tono maternal con que le había hablado a la pequeña._ No me importa el pasado, ni el qué dirán. Solo veo el presente y ese presente es mi hija y tu envés de estarme diciendo como deshacerme de mi pequeña deberéis pensar como desasearnos de veste de bichos que dañan my cosecha. La otra pensó por un momento hasta que vio a la pequeña que venía hacia ella con los vasos y la jarra de limonada flotando en suave resplandor azul, y así mientras la veía acercarse se volvió a su amiga y le dijo_ Sabes que, tienes razón. _ ¿en qué tiene razón mi mama? Preguntó jadeando la pequeña mientras le servía la limonada. _Que hay que escuchar al corazón a un cuando se trate de una enana floja como tú, dijo mientras le frotaba la cabeza con un casco.

Mientras tomaban limonada la más pequeña noto algo raro en el cielo, _miren una estrella fugaz pidamos un deseo. _como va ser una estrella fugaz si son las cuatro de la tarde le contesto la poni amarilla. La pequeña miraba cielo viendo como se dibujaba una estala de fuego, finalmente la dijo a las dos ponis _sino es una estrella fugaz ¿Qué es? Finalmente las otras dos vieron al cielo solo para quedar completamente impresionadas al ver una bola en llamas pasar por encima de ellas para estrellarse en un bosque cercano provocando un estallido que hiso temblar la tierra y asustando visiblemente a las tres ponis.

Tras la sorpresa las tres solo se miraron en silencio. Lo que acaba de de ocurrir no era común y era precisamente lo común lo que en muchas formas describía el estilo de vida en aquellas tierras. Seria quizás por esto y por un impulsó que ya fuera curiosidad o el genuino deseo de aventura que ninguna de las dos ponis mayores se opusieron a la sugerencia de las más pequeña, _ hay que ir a ver dijo dejando ver en su rostro una curiosidad desbordante y el deseo de aventura que las otras dos solo atesoraban en su corazón como algo lejano y ajeno. Y así fue como las tres tomaron la decisión de ir a investigar aquello. Una decisión que provocaría grandes cambios y desencadenaría el fin y el principio de muchas cosas a lo largos de las eras venideras.

La poni amarilla tomo un arco y flechas que solía llevar siempre consigo des el día que su padre le enseñara a usarlo y descubriera que ese era su talento y como prueba de ello se enorgullecía de mostrar su cute marck: un arco tensado con tres flechas en él, y es que en verdad era extraordinaria, no avía criatura que no sintiera terror al verla tensar el arco. Esta habilidad le valió la fama de guarda espaldas, repelente de monstruos, francotiradora y cualquier otro nombre que la su habilidad y la necesidad de turno le dieran.

Las tres caminaron al bosque y tras adentrarse en la espesura de arboles vieron una gigantesca depresión en el suelo, perfectamente redonda, bastante profunda y en centro un objeto negro con una apertura que despedía gigantescas bocanadas de un humo blanco y espeso. _Es raro si esto callo envuelto llamas ¿Por qué no hay fuego? Dijo la poni amarrilla, _Y donde se fue toda la tierra, nos acercamos, que es ese humo… Decía la pequeña dando vueltas por todos lados, mientras las dos más grades miraban alrededor buscando alguna explicación que diera sentido a lo que veían. Pero fueron interrumpidas por el grito de la más pequeña: _ Aquí hay sangre. Las dos ponis se reunieron con ella en segundo y vieron que efectivamente había un rastro de sangre que se dirigía al bosque. _Dejamos esto aquí dijo la poni café halo que la amarilla asintió de buna gana, no porque tuviera miedo, si no que no quería arriesgar a sus amigas ante algo que se empezaba ponerse peligroso. Pero en sé momento el cuerno de la pequeña unicornio empezó a brillar no con azul tradicional sino en un tono rojo, _Hay una vos en my cabeza, me dice que no lo deje morir dijo mientras era arrastrada a los profundo del bosque. _Detente Rubí grito la poni café, _no puedo algo me arrastra grito. Así si girón la extraña persecución hasta llegar a un claro ver una escena increíble un poni gris de crines negras pelando frenéticamente contra con varios lobos de madera. Hay que ayudarlo dijo la mayor de las tres. _Si dijo la la poni amarilla mientras hacía llover sin tregua flechas a los lobos y el poni gris los decía a golpe de casco. Finalmente quedaron solo ellas y aquel poni gris que al no ver más peligro se volvió hacia ellas mientras decía: _no sobreviví al fuego, a los Daleks, al vacio que separa a los universos y casi morir al estrellarme aquí como para morir en las patas de caballos parlantes .La arquera le apunto, algo había en el que la provocaba verdadero miedo, la sensación que corría peligro y quizá hubiera disparado al no ser por que la pequeña empezó a hablar._ No temas , yo soy Rubimoon pero me dicen rubí. La solterona amarilla se llama Brisa pero le decimos tonta y ante la mirada penetrante de su madre añadió, bueno solo yo le digo así y ella (volviéndose a su madre) se llama Abelia y es mi mama. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El poni gris quedo en silencio sin embargo su rostro avía pasado de la ira al asombro y luego a una expresión de culpa._ Lo siento soy el Profesor y diciendo esto cayó al suelo inconsciente .cuando la tres se acercaron vieron que tenia múltiples heridas. _Bueno hay que ayudarlo dijo Abelia , entonces brisa respondió: no , no sabemos nada de él y… _Tu padre no lo hubara dejado, ni a él ni a nadie le interrumpió rubí. Hoy no gano una contesto a la pequeña para añadir: bueno hay que llevarlo antes que anochezca a tu casa para atender esas heridas…

Mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí una anciana unicornio envuelta en un grueso manto miraba el fuego de la chimenea de su pequeño cuarto dejando oír una voz suave y amable,_ hice trampa al ayudarte y más aun al usar a la pequeña, pero tú lo dijiste: nada pasa del mismo modo dos veces ,pero por ahora es todo lo puedo hacer por ti Profesor y volviéndose hacia la pared de tras de ella suspiro al ver una delgada grieta brillante en la pared


	3. Chapter 3 recupercion

Era ya tarde cuando las tres ponis lograron terminar de curar las heridas de aquel extraño que ahora yacía vendado y inconsciente en una humilde cama, en una granja aun más rustica que la propia cama. _Estará bien dijo Rubí. _ Es difícil saberlo, ha perdido mucha sangre y creo que tiene una costilla rota y además tiene fiebre dijo su madre. _Yo no fio del él, hasta donde sabemos cayó del cielo añadió Brisa. Además soy la única que cree que esto es muy raro, Podría ser un poni peligroso.

De repente el poni gris se empezó ha revolcar en la cama y a gritar: _ deténganse, no lo hagan pónganse de pie, no soy monstruo, hay fuego… _¿Que le ocurre? Preguntaba Brisa mientras intentaba sujetarlo, _ tiene una pesadilla dijo Abelia mientras la ayudaba a la poni amarilla a sujetarlo, una monstruosa pesadilla. _Esta sudando frio dijo la pequeña que también intentaba ayudar. En ese instante el aterrorizado poni salto de la cama golpeándose con casi todo en la evitación, hasta terminar tropezando con la pequeña Rubí , a quien tomo como escudo para protegerse de Brisa quien ya la apuntaba con el arco. _ Solo un cobarde se escuda detrás de un niño dijo Brisa. Rubí tenía miedo pero al tenerlo tan cerca vio que solo estaba asustado, que igual hubiera tomado una mesa una silla o lo que fuera en ese momento, soltándola el poni gris contesto: _ no te atrevas a llamarme cobarde, no tienes idea por lo que pasado, he visto el ojo maldito de la muerte y a mis hermanos morir solo para regresar a la vida y morir de nuevo una y otra vez en un tiempo que se contraía y estiraba enfermo. _ Pero qué rayos estás diciendo le dijo Brisa. A lo que Profesor agrego _ He visto a tantos morir que no lo temo a mi propio fin, si hui es porque quería ver más allá de universo. Termina lo que querías hacer en el bosque. En ese momento a Brisa lo vio como lo miro en el bosque, algo grade y temible pero al verlo a los ojos sintió dolor y pena por él y en medio de ese de momento un estruendo lleno la evitación. _ Suficiente los dos grito Abelia mientras el arco y flechas de Brisa volaban por la ventana y antes de que la poni pudiera protestar un potente. _ ¡fuera!, la hiso salir del mismo modo que sus armas solo que envés de la ventana salió por la puerta. Y volviéndose al profesor sentencio _ Si viniste del cielo o creciste del suelo como girasol no me importa, solo quiero ayudarte así que vuelve a la cama. El Profesor la miro al tiempo que caminada asía la cama, _ ¿Por qué me ayudas? Dijo mientras sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban _ no sabes sí soy tu enemigo continuo, en ese instante titubeo cayendo de costado solo para ser atajado por la pequeña, quien finalmente lo ayudo a acostarse. Al verlo en la cama Abelia le dijo: se que estas herido, se que necesitas ayuda y si, no sé si eres mi enemigo, hay mucho que desconozco y por eso no puedo hacer nada. _ Rubí dijo dirigiéndose al pequeña ve a la estufa y trae la medicina_ si dijo la poni mientras salía de la habitación y continuo hablado al Profesor _Elijo trabajar con lo que se, lo demás lo averiguare luego. Al momento llego Rubí con una jarra con una infusión caliente, bebe dijo Abelia te quitara la fiebre y el dolor aunque es algo amarga .El Profesor no supo cómo se tomo la medicina, de hecho solo recordaría dos cosas antes de quedar dormido: que vio una fina grieta resplandeciente en la pared frente a él, y que gradeció de corazón la ayuda de Abelia.

La mañana llego radiante y con ella nuevas fuerzas pensó el Profesor al abrir los ojos y ver la humilde habitación, _ni siquiera tiene electricidad _ ¿qué es la electricidad? Dijo la pequeña a su lado. _ Pero de dónde has salido le dijo el Profesor sobresaltado al verla a su lado _ Vine a ver si despertabas dijo la pequeña poni mientras abría las ventanas_ es tan tarde le contesto a la pequeña_ no es temprano fue la respuesta que la curiosa criatura le dio al profesor _Entonces por qué te sorprende que despierte _Por qué has dormido dos días y empezaba a creer que tendría que despertarte. _ Dos días dijo el Profesor asombrado mientras intentaba ponerse de pie .Se logro poner de pie y empezó caminar, para percatarse que caminaba en cuatro patas, que tenia cola, que no tenia dedos, en fin que era diferente y volviéndose a la pequeña le dijo_ nuevo universo nuevas reglas, la realidad me rescribió en una forma más equivalente a lo que sería si hubiera existido en esta dimensión, digamos que la realidad busca tener coherencia o este universo me juega una broma y se burla de mí. Suspiro profunda mente, te llamas Rubí verdad se dirigió la poni que lo miraba fascinada, _ Si dijo la pequeña. Entonces el Profesor la mirándola le pregunto: _ Crees que soy un monstruo o tu enemigo, soy feo o hermoso .¿Que ves ante ti? .La poni lo miro de hito en hito dando vuelta alrededor de él y le contesto _ Creo eres increíble , caíste del cielo , sobreviviste a los lobos de madera, asustaste a Brisa y dices cosas raras , y no ,no creo que seas feo, y le sonrió. _Y yo te digo dijo el Profesor, que no soy tu enemigo, bueno a ver qué sucede ahora. _ El desayuno le interrumpió Rubí, vamos dijo la poni que salía del cuarto _bueno, aquí voy veamos que tiene este universo para mí. y siguió a Rubí fura de la habitación.


	4. Chapter 4 conociéndonos

Era un lugar sencillo y primitivo, y esto parecía saltar con más fuerza ante los ojos del señor del tiempo que venía de un mundo infinitamente más avanzado, pero sin embargo le trasmitía un sentimiento que no alcanzaba entender. _Siéntate aquí le dijo Rubí. Mostrándole su lugar en la mesa. Para sorpresa del Profesor logro sentarse en un banco de madera, y a un más sorprendente fue devorar aquel desayunó: heno, pan horneado y un tazón de leche con un placer que solo pueden conocer aquellos que ha sabido lo que es el hambre. _Me alegro de que te gustara dijo Abelia , según cómo te sientas ,puedes volver a la cama o puedes caminar un rato, el día es hermoso y el aire fresco te hará bien. El Profesor levanto la cabeza, le sorprendía la amabilidad de esa criatura él en su lugar hubiera sido más desconfiado y temeroso. Decidió Entonces poner a prueba esa amabilidad, no porque fuera necesario sino porque él no podía creerlo. _ Es que no me van a preguntar nada, solo así como si me conocieran de toda la vida. Caí del cielo y… _Acabaste herido en el bosque interrumpió Abelia al Profesor. Si quieres decirnos algo te escuchamos, si no quieres decirnos nada te respetamos. El Profesor se quedo pensativo por un instante luego se puso de pie y dijo: _ Vengo de otro universo, escape de la aniquilación de mi raza, hasta donde se soy el ultimo y aunque hubieran otros, no puedo volver, la brecha entre nuestros universos se ha cerrado. Estoy atrapado aquí. Aviando dicho esto se quedo expectante, a la espera del miedo y la desconfianza que pensaba era lo más normal. Abelia se acerco a él, recogió los platos y le dijo con la más genuina bondad: _ Ósea perdiste tu hogar tuviste miedo y escapaste para terminar herido y perdido en una tierra extraña, solo para ser ayudado por desconocidos a los que temes y desconfías, no es una historia tan rara como crees ya la he oído antes, Y si te puedes llenar la cabeza de tanta tontería es que de verdad necesitas aire fresco. El Profesor se quedo extrañado y sorprendido ante esa respuesta .Iba responder cuando la puerta se abrió entro la poni amarilla con el arco a un lado y las flechas al otro. Entonces Abelia dijo sin darle a nadie tiempo de decir nada _Hablando del aire, llega la brisa para llevarse la nube gris .Ambos ponis amarillo y gris se unieron en un sonoro ¡Que! _ SI dijo Abelia , puedes llevarte a nuestro invitado a dar una vuelta ,necesita caminar y además pienso que les hará bien a los dos conversar . _Pero vine a ayudarte dijo Brisa. Y es lo que harás dijo la poni café mientras le quitaba el arco y las flechas a su amiga y le mostraba la salida junto a su improbable compañero. Y sin saber cómo ni porque el Profesor y Brisa se hallaron juntos afuera con la única instrucción de regresar a la hora de comer.

EL día era fresco y el verde reinaba adonde quiera que el Profesor mirara. La vida se manifestaba en cada forma que era posible, al punto que podía percibirla en cada uno de sus sentidos. Caminaban juntos sin hablar en prolongado y incomodo silencio. De repente el Profesor se quedo quieto y luego se recostó sobre el suelo. _ ¿Qué haces? Le dijo Brisa con un tono algo hostil. Sin embargo tuvo que repetir la pregunta al ver que poni gris no reaccionaba, iba a preguntarle por tercera vez cuando vio el rostro del Profesor, lleno de un sentimiento que no pudo definir entre la melancolía y la tristeza. Con el corazón conmovido formulo la pregunta en tono más amble y conciliador. _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? _Lo puedo sentir dijo el Profesor, siento como se mueve su mundo, oigo tantos sonidos y a la vez todo esta tan en calma. No te culpó por desconfiar de my dijo mientras se ponía de pie, es natural que temas. Pero Abelia no le importa si vengo de otra realidad o si caí del cielo. En un momento todo se está muriendo al otro la vida se desborda. Me siento perdido. Brisa lo miro y con calma continúo caminando y empezó hablar mientras el Profesor la seguía. _ Abelia piensa con el corazón y eso me pone furiosa, pero hasta ahora no se ha equivocado. Volviéndose al profesor le dijo, si sabes donde estas ya no estarás perdido y si conoces a alguien ya no será un extraño. Habiendo dicho esto se detuvo y volviéndose al profesor le dijo: MI nombre es Brisa y me alegro de conocerte y le extendió un casco. El Profesor la miro, estaba amable y sonriente .Y sin darse cuenta su pata correspondió al saludo _soy el Profesor y he venido de muy lejos y estoy perdido. Brisa entonces con gran entusiasmo le dijo: _Soy la mejor guía que puede haber cuando acabe contigo nunca más te sentirás perdido, dicho esto ambos caminaron, mientras la poni amarilla le enseñaba los alrededores a aquel viajero que cada vez se sentía menos solo y menos perdido…

La conversación de Brisa despertaba en el Profesor la curiosidad, que en el pasado lo había hecho soñar con los mundos que había más allá de su hogar. Y con la creciente curiosidad, también crecía en el ánimo y el deseo de vivir. _Este es el pueblo señalado un rustico caserío Dijo Brisa, te lo enseñare luego, se hace tarde y no quiero hacer enfadar a Abelia. _ Si, da miedo cuando se enoja respondió el Profesor. Pero Justo cuando daban la vuelta el Profesor empezó a oler el aire, _lo sientes. Sentir que dijo Brisa, algo que está mal fuera de lugar contesto el poni gris que se lanzo en carrera a la entrada del pueblo donde habían colocado una suerte de tienda. El profesor se detuvo a la entrad de la sencilla tienda y empezó a ver la como buscando algo. _ ¿Qué pasa? Dijo Brisa al darle alcance. El Profesor le contesto dejando mostrar un tomo de preocupación en la voz. _Brisa , cuando me viste la primera vez pudiste percibirlo, que no pertenecía aquí , que no debía estar aquí y tu primer impulso fue erradicar la amenaza. La poni amarilla retrocedió un paso y respondió mas como dando una disculpa que una explicación: _yo no te conocía pero si había algo raro, una sensación de peligro y amenaza, pero ya no te veo de esa manera, ahora empesador a conocerte ._Exacto dijo el Profesor, porque ahora me ves como alguien y no como algo y esoha cambiado tu percepción, ahora cierra los ojos mira esa tienda y dime que sientes. Brisa se paró a la entrada de aquella tienda y cerró los ojos y por un instante todo estuvo en silencio hasta sobresaltada dijo: _hay algo malo ahí dentro, y es peligroso. El Profesor la miro y sonriendo le dijo: _ exacto, lo que sea que está ahí dentro no debería ser, no debería estar, fuera de lugar y de tiempo. ¿Te suena conocido? Brisa lo miro y dijo: _ ¿Bueno que harás? Lo mismo que tú hiciste mirar en el interior y hacer lo posible por ayudar. Dicho esto corrió las cortinas que hacían de entrada al rustica tienda y ambos ponis entraron


	5. Chapter 5 Extrañas profecías

El interior de la tienda no revelaba nada extraordinario, para el peligro que se supone yacía ahí, Ambos ponis vieron alrededor, pero no había nada que ver mas allá de un espacio circular vacio con una gran roca al centro. La cual se disponían a examinar cuando una nube de humo salió de la nada segándolos y asiéndolos toser. Cuando el humo se disipo se dieron cuenta de que eran cinco los que tosían en vez de dos. Tres unicornios muy jóvenes estaban de pie frente la roca, dos de ellos parecían tener la misma edad y una pequeña mas joven que al Profesor le recordó a Rubí, aunque la diferencia de edades se podía notar, los tres no eran más que niños.

Uno de ellos aun con los ojos llorosos por el humo se dirigió al Profesor, y en un tono voz solemne dijo: _ Viajeros les ofrezco la sabiduría del ayer, los secretos de lo olvidado, aquello que solo ella en pasado. El segundo siguió:_ les ofrezco el conocimiento de lo que vendrá, el futuro lejano justo en este instante, todo lo que aun no ha ocurrido, todo lo que podría ser , el mañana lejano. Todo pude ser suyo hoy. Los dos ponis que acaban de hablar miraron a la más pequeña que estaba medio de ellos pero la pequeña no hablo hasta que uno de ellos le susurro al oído. Entonces la pequeña armándose de valor suspiro profunda mente y dijo: el pasado y el futuro a su alcance, pero todo tiene un precio y todo hay siembre algún peligro. Así que digamos correrán el riesgo pagaran el precio.

EL Profesor miro con seriedad a los tres pequeños delante de él, no importaba que forma tuvieran, para él no eran más niños. _Tres cosas, primero no usen tanto humo, empezó hablar el Profesor, cuando hablen deben dar un aire más misterioso y por ultimo no deberían jugar con poderes que están muy por encima de ustedes y de cualquier otro ser vivo .Y empezó a caminar hacia la roca, mientras los tres niños trataban de detenerlo, _no sabemos de de que habla señor dijo uno, usted no entiende es solo magia dijo el otro, por favor deténgase dijo la más pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos. El Profesor se detuvo frente a la roca, la miro se volvió a los niños y les dijo: _tal vez tengan razón, a lo que los tres pequeños suspiraron aliviados, o tal vez no y diciendo esto golpeo la roca. Levantando algo de polvo y dejando ver una grieta resplandeciente en la piedra.

_Una grieta en la misma piel de la realidad, el tiempo derramándose atreves de ella y ustedes, les dijo el Profesor, lo usan para adivinar el futuro y el pasado. ¿Tienen idea del peligro que corren? Y además creo que han intentado abrirla, dijo mientras se volvía y miraba con más detenimiento la fisura resplandeciente. Se hizo un profundo silenció, los tres niños y Brisa miraban hasta que se oyó al profesor murmurar con aire apesadumbrado: _Se puede ser más tonto… _No tienes derecho dijo uno delo tres niños detrás de él, interrumpiendo la frase _no eres nadie para que juzgues lo que hacemos, hemos estado solos hasta hora y nadie nos ha ayudado pero tu vienes aquí insultándonos, sino quieres lo que ofrecemos por miedo o porque o puedes pagar entonces vete. Brisa quien hasta entonces solo había limitado observar, quiso salir en defensa de su nuevo amigo, pero el Profesor no le dio oportunidad de que lo defendiera. Porque respondió en el acto. _ Tienes razón, yo no soy menos ajeno a este mundo que esa grita en la realidad con la que quieren enriquecerse. Pero a diferencia de ella yo no pretendo interferir con ustedes pero recuerden son libres para elegir pero son prisioneros de las consecuencias. Así que tranquilos no les doy más problemas.

El profesor se dirigió a la salida de la tienda, miro a Brisa y le dijo en la forma más amistosa: _ Vamos que hay que ir a comer y no quiero hacer enfadar Abelia. _ Solo lo así nada más le respondió Brisa, tú dices que es peligroso y además son solo niños. El Profesor volvió la vista los pequeños detrás de él _ no puedo hacer nada ellos han elegido y además yo me interesaría mas en saber quien les dijo como manipular la grieta. _ Fue una voz, dijo la más pequeña de los tres, salió de la grita, era suave, muy dulce, me recordó a la voz de mi mama. Los otros dos se abalanzaron sobre ella para callarla, pero Brisa los hiso a un lado. _Métanse con alguien de su tamaño sentencio la poni amarilla. La pequeña entonces empezó a llorar y sin embargo trataba de verse valiente. _ ¿De la grieta? Pregunto el Profesor mostrando una expresión de asombro en su rostro. _Solo pasó una vez, agrego la más pequeña, ella nos dijo que si usábamos nuestra magia podríamos ver el pasado y el futuro atreves de la grieta, así ganar algo de dinero. El Profesor se rio entre dientes _ Bueno creo que me equivoque contigo le dijo a la más pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Clover , respondió la pequeña. _Muy bien continuo el Profesor, al parecer eres la mas lista de este trió así que te voy a dar un consejo. Lo que sea que este guiándolos busca que usen su magia para mantener la grieta abierta y hacerla más grande, los está utilizando y no creo que sea para algo bueno. _ ¿Y si te demuestro lo contrario? Dijo una voz detrás del Profesor, uno de los compañeros de Clover se acerco a la grita. Y sin dar oportunidad de nada el unicornio uso su magia para mostrar el futuro del profesor.

La grita brillo ante el pequeño quien con una gran confianza empezó hablar. _No puedo ver su pasado pero si su futuro. El Profesor le respondió _No poseo un pasado en esta dimensión por eso no puedes verlo, ahora detente. _ No voy detenerme le demostrare que podemos con esto y el cuerno del pequeño brillo con más intensidad. El unicornio empezó a reír, _lo veo no perteneces de aquí, eres sombra y fuego, lo último de un pueblo desaparecido, joven y viejo .Una vida muy larga atreves de muchas caras. El unicornio se detuvo un momento para ver el rostro del Profesor, quería ver sorpresa en el pero estaba serio. Entonces prosiguió su incoherente profecía._ Un pueblo de gente sin nombre te llamara padre, las lagrimas de un niño desataran tu ira, en una ciudad de piedra gente de hierro espera en vano el regreso de la vida, el sol a tu derecha y la luna al izquierda en el día del guerra. Porque él viene rompiendo las paredes del vacío mas allá de las puertas del silenció. En ese momento el poni empezó a temblar y dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a córrele por la cara, en un tono de voz triste y suave. _Miles se han ido, todos lloran incluso tu Profesor, es una victoria sin alegría.

Brisa se abalanzo sobre el unicornio abrasándolo tan fuerte como pudo, tratando de calmarlo._ Tranquilo déjalo ya, ya demostraste suficiente._ Hay algo mas empezó a decir el unicornio, todo se está repitiendo, ya nos habíamos conocido, pero no es igual, todo está pasando de nuevo pero no de la misma forma, Volviéndose al profesor le dijo: el sueño de acabar y se desmayo.

_Bueno dijo Brisa creo que tenemos invitados a comer mirando a Clover y su compañero, mientras depositaba al otro unicornio en los lomos del Profesor. _ Pero porque nos quieren ayudar dijo Clover. Brisa la miro y dijo: _ como diría una amiga "los quiero ayudar porque necesitan ayuda" su amigo esta inconsciente y deben tener hambre y empezó a caminar. Clover pensó que podría ser una trampa, pero tenía miedo y ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que un adulto intento ayudarles, pero sin embargo le dijo a su compañero que aceptaría la oferta y que fuera con ella para cuidarse entre los tres, _bueno dijo el otro unicornio y partieron con Brisa y el Profesor.

Clover miro al Profesor y le dijo: _te preocupa lo que escuchaste. _Si pero me ocupare de eso luego por ahora a comer y ayudar a tu amigo. Sin embargo Brisa sabia que esas extrañas profecías avían perturbado al Profesor aunque este no lo demostraba.


	6. Chapter 6 vocacion

La casa de Abelia se llenaba de las fragancias de la comida recién hecha, las luces sencillas de lámparas de aceite se encendían por que la luz del día que menguaba. La pequeña unicornio iba de un la lado a otro acomodando la mesa, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar al Profesor y a Brisa con un trió de unicornios, uno de ellos parcia dormido en los lomos del Profesor y los otros dos se veían asustados. _Dile Abelia que venga dijo Brisa, mientras ayudaba a poner al unicornio inconsciente en la evitación donde la noche anterior estuvo el Profesor. _ ¿Por qué no despierta? Pregunto Clover, mientras trataba de ser más fuerte que el miedo y la tristeza. _Porque no está dormido, su menté esta está sobrecargada, lo que ha provocado que colapsara. Respondió el Profesor a la pequeña unicornio quien trato de responder pero las palabras no salían. _No seas tan duro con ellos son solo niños, Dijo Brisa con enojo. En ese instante entro Abelia al cuarto y viendo al grupo, pidió que le explicaran lo que ocurría.

Después de la explicación que dieran en conjunto el dúo de ponis, Abelia se dirigió a la cama donde estaba el unicornio inconsciente y lo examino. _ Increíble historia, pero me interesa más el pequeño, esta frio, dijo mientras lo cubría con una cobija, y creo que ocuparemos un doctor. _Nosotros tenemos algo de dinero, dijo el compañero de Clover. _Espero que no haga falta dijo Abelia mientras se dirigía al Profesor, _ Brisa y yo buscaremos un doctor, tú cuida a los niños.

EL Profesor miro a los pequeños reunidos cerca de la cama donde yacía su amigo. Y vio que la situación del pequeño unicornio se agravaba, el mismo no esperaba que fuera empeorar tanto. _No busquen a un doctor, voy a intentar hacer algo primero. Ya que el savia que ningún médico podría ayudarlos._ ¿Qué vas a hacer? Pregunto Abelia _ Voy a entrar en su mente para intentar ayudarlo, y no me pregunten cómo, porque no tengo tiempo de explicarlo. Se acerco a la cama y coloco su frente sobre la frente del pequeño. Recordó en ese momento las palparas que dijera aquella criatura en su tardis antes de estrellarse en ese mundo, palabras que repitió como un eco.

_Soy joven, muy joven. Hay tanto que no sé y cerrando los ojos quedo en silencio frente contra frente, mientras los demás miraban, en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos, la cara del Profesor se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, aunque no dijo nada. De repente el unicornio empezó a moverse y a gemir, hasta de repente se levanto de golpe lazando al Profesor al suelo. Clover y su compañero se acercaron al cama donde su amigo confundido preguntaba donde estaba y que había pasado. _¿Que es lo último que recuerdas? Dijo Brisa. _Recuerdo que quería demostrarle a su amigo que podía controlar el poder de la grieta, y que no pude ver su pasado, pero su futuro... Dijo mientras intentaba recordar. _No, es como despertar y tratar de acordarse de un sueño, todo está muy confuso. Tomo un respiro y miro al profesor y formulo una pregunta sencilla y necesaria. _¿Quién eres?

El Profesor apenas se ponía de pie, lo que sea que hizo para ayudarlo había dejado visiblemente cansado. _Soy un…_Es nuestro amigo, interrumpió Rubí. _Y nuestro invitado añadió Abelia . _Y quien te ayudo a despertar. Añadió Brisa. El Profesor miro a Clover y sus dos compañeros, y recordó como había escapado de su mundo, el nombre que había recibido de un ser extraño, la ayuda que recibió de desconocidos. Y en ese instante algo dentro de el cambio, fue como si el universo le explotara en la cabeza y dijo con una convicción que hasta ese día no había conocido. _ Yo soy el Profesor, señor del tiempo y no soy su enemigo.

_En hora buena es muy bonita. Dijo Rubí _ felicidades le dijo Abelia . _Está muy curiosa pero la mía es la mejor añadió Brisa. _De que hablan dijo el Profesor confundido ante repentina lluvia de halagos. _Mira, dijo Brisa señalándole el Flanco, donde había parecido el dibujo de un reloj de arena. _¿Qué significa esto? Pregunto el Profesor asustado _ Es una cute mark o si prefieres como le llaman los unicornios de la alta estirpe marca del destino. Le dijo Brlsa. _Bien como se llaman pregunto Abelia a los tres unicornios, a un no nos hemos presentado _soy Clover dio la más pequeña del trió. _ Yo me llamo Rue dijo el que estaba en, la cama. Cuando el profesor oyó ese nombre se volvió a él y le dijo en tono preocupado. _Lagrima no es un nombre y aun si lo fuera es más una carga que un nombre. El unicornio lo vio asombrado _¿Cómo has podido saberlo…? No te importa así me llamo y punto. _Está bien, no hay nada malo con tu nombre y si tienes fuerza para enojarte espero que también la tengas para comer. Dijo Abelia con una sonrisa y un tono maternal. _Está bien respondió Rue . _Yo me llamo Lluvia gris pero me dicen Tod. Porque así me decía mi abuelo. Aunque no sé porque nunca se lo pregunte. Y hubiera seguido dando explicaciones si no fuera porque sus compañeros le dijeron que era suficiente. _Bien yo soy Abelia , ella es mi hija Rubi, ella es Brisa una querida amiga y el Profesor. _¿Como pude ser su hija si es un unicornio? ¿Qué es eso de llamarse Profesor? Pregunto Rue mientras salía de la cama. _ Eso queda entre nosotras. Respondió Abelia. _ Y en cuanto a mí , mi nombre lo recibí de un ser extraño que apareció ante mi poco antes de estrellarme aquí y casi morir , así que lo tome, Contesto el Profesor. Ya seria por lo raro de las respuestas o porque realmente no importaba, las preguntas acabaron ahí. Después de eso todos fueron acomodados en la mesa o en sus alrededores, pero antes de comer el Profesor le pedio Abelia que si podían hablar un momento en privado.

_Dime, dijo Abelia. _Necesito decirte dos cosas, la primera es que no entiendo lo de la marca que me aparecio _Bueno esa marca es la prueba que has descubierto tu vocación, tu talento. Respondió Abelia. _Aun así no lo entiendo, no veo en que sea diferente de antes, respondió el Profesor. Abelia lo miro un momento y le dijo mientras ponía su casco en el pecho del Profesor. _Es cuando lo que está en tu corazón se desborda y se muestra en tu exterior. Y señalo el reloj de arena que había parecido en sus flancos _Así que hay algo que cambio, cierra los ojos y siéntelo. El Profesor cerro lo ojos pero no sintió nada especial. Cuando los abrió vio Abelia sonriendo delante de él, oyó a Brisa poniendo orden en la cocina, a Rubí hablándoles a los visitantes acerca cuanta cosa podía y lo volvió a sentir, el deseo de ayudar y de aprender, la curiosidad más genuina, la gratitud y hablo con convicción. _ Sé quién soy, soy el Profesor, no me rindo un que eso signifique echar abajo la realidad. _Bueno dijo Abelia , una cosa resuelta, que más querías hablar con amigo. _Quiero decirte que agradezco lo que has hecho por mí y que…En ese instante Abelia le puso el casco en la boca al Profesor y le hablo con dulzura. _No tienes que irte, es demasiado pronto para pensar en despedidas, no eres ni un problema ni una carga eres nuestro amigo. _ Y ahora a comer, añadió Abelia mientras salía del cuarto. El Profesor sonrió y dijo para sí mismo. _No lo perdido todo, estoy empezando de nuevo, nueva vida, nueva forma, nuevo nombre. Miro la marca en forma de reloj arena y añadió. _No se trata de un talento, sino que ahora se quien soy.

La cena fue acompañada de grata conversación, que abarco múltiples temas: los problemas del campo, como habían hallado al Profesor, en fin la conversación duro hasta que el sueño se impuso. Abelia acomodo a los niños en el cuarto donde avía estado el Profesor y este último durmió cerca de la chimenea .Brisa, Rubí y Abelia durmieron en otra habitación.

Esa noche tres sombras se movían silenciosas, avanzando por la casa oscura. Buscando la puerta que sería su escape, y justo cuando estaban frente a ella, una voz los hiso congelarse de miedo no porque asustara si no porque los sorprendió. _Vinieron aquí como invitados, no veo que tengan que irse como ladrones. Dijo el Profesor al trío de ponis sospechosos. _Como te diste cuenta de que nos íbamos a ir, le dijo Clover. El Profesor hiso espacio cerca del chimenea donde ardía aun una cálida llama y les hiso señas al trío para que se sentaran con él , los tres ponis aceptaron con un gesto y se acercaron al fuego. El Profesor se envolvió en una manta empezó hablar. _Para empezar si me concentro podría oír la respiración de todos en esta casa así que sería difícil evadirme si estoy alerta, además yo en su lugar hubiera echo lo mismo. Así que me senté a esperarlos y aquí están. Rue contesto tratado de disimular el asombro. _ Esperaste la noche entera para detenernos. _No, hay algo mas añadió Clover. El Profesor la acaricio en la cabeza con el casco y prosiguió. _No espere toda la noche, pensé toda la noche, me preocupa Abelia y el problema de de bichos que tienen sus campos, así que tengo un plan, pero no lo puedo hacer solo así que, busco su ayuda. Que me dicen. Tod se movió al lado del Profesor y recostándose a el dijo: _puedes contar con migo _Y conmigo dijo Clover mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba _ Pero ese no era el plan dijo Rue a sus compañeros. _ Nunca me pareció un buen plan, me voy a al cama. Le respondió Clover. Tod dijo nada, dormía tranquilamente a recostado al Profesor. _Bueno creo que también te ayudare, dio Rue aceptando la derrota y marchándose a la cama. No lo admitiría pero en el fondo estaba feliz del que el profesor los detuviera esa noche, extrañaba el calor de un hogar. -


	7. Chapter 7 no soy especial parte 1

Para Abelia la mañana llego radiante, y es que en aquella tierra donde los días pasaban si diferencia unos de otros, ella había aprendido a ver cada nuevo amanecer como un regalo, una suerte de sorpresa la cual descubría siempre con una sonrisa. Pero aquella mañana era diferente, su casa se llenaba de ruidos y voces, cosas que para algunos podrirán pasar desapercibidas o no ser más que ruidos cotidianos. Pero para ella era la música misma de la vida una canción que hablaba de niños, viajeros de otros mundos, amigas inseparables y sobre todo familia. No le gustaba el silencio y aunque imponía el orden y se esmeraba orquestar los trabajos de la granja entre invitados y conocidos, la hacía más que feliz aquel "dulce caos" como ella decía para sí misma.

El Profesor y los tres pequeños unicornios se levantaron tan pronto aparecieron las primeras luces del día. _Y bien, cual es plan. Dijo Rue mientras temblaba de frio. El Profesor bostezo, llamándose los pulmones con el aire frio, que termino de disipar el sueño y lo hiso temblar poniéndolo en la misma condición que Rue. _Bien el plan es este, empezó a decir el profesor. _Clover y Rue buscaran esos insectos y me traerán uno, pero también quiero que se fijen en todo, que plantas comen y cuáles no comen, si se refugian en las hojas de las plantas o en el suelo y cualquier cosa que les llama la atención por insignificante que les parezca. Yo me hare cargo de lo más complicado junto con mi pequeño asistente, señalando con un casco a Tod. _Y como que será eso tan complicado. Pregunto Rue sarcásticamente. El profesor señalo su boca y nariz y dijo: _Voy a oler y probar. Clover entonces le dijo extrañada. _¿Qué piensas conseguir con eso? El Profesor entonces señalo los campos delante ellos y dijo: _ Voy salvar esta cosecha y para eso hare un insecticida con su ayuda. Rue se soltó a reír _Solo para ver si entendí, vas resolver un problema que ni los ponis más viejos han podido resolver, usando tu nariz y tu lengua. _ Y ustedes. Añadió el profesor con una sonrisa. _Estás loco, señalo Rue _Entonces apostemos dijo el Profesor mirándolo a los ojos _Mi locura contra tu razón y el que pierda deberá hacer todo lo el ganador quiera por, digamos... Tres días. Un silencio momentáneo se apodero de todos, el Profesor y Rue se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que como si de un espejo se tratara en la cara de ambos se dibujo una sonrisa cargada con la malicia de aquellos dan por segura la victoria antes de la batalla. _Hecho, dijo Rue. _Bien dijo el Profesor. El grupo entonces se dividió: el de Rue y Clover en dirección de los campos y el Profesor y Tod a la parte de la granja donde Abelia guardaba las plantas medícales y especias.

La mañana avanzo y como era de esperarse la última en darle la bienvenida al nuevo día fue Brisa. Para su sorpresa la casa estaba vacía. Lo extraño es que la mesa esteva servida. Estaba a punto tomar su arco y salir en busca de sus amigos, alentada por repentino temor de que algo malo hubiera pasado, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entraron el Profesor y los tres unicornios con expresión de derrota en el rostro. Pero antes de poder preguntar qué ocurría se escucho la voz de Abelia de tras de ellos y por lo que se podía escuchar estaba realmente molesta: _Apostar en mi casa y además mandar a los niños a trabajar sin desayunar y las cuatro de la mañana. En que estaban pensado. Que tienen que decir. El Profesor respondió con una voz apagada. _Lo sentimos no era nuestra intención hacerte enojar. Pero en se instante como si de una metamorfosis se tratara el Profesor estallo en alegría y dijo. _Pero lo conseguí. A lo que los tres unicornios asintieron con la cabeza. Abelia entonces les dijo en un tono dulce. _Se que lo hicieron con buena intención. Pero debe haber orden, que queramos algo no quiere decir que debamos actuar como nos plazca para conseguirlo. Ahora a desayunar.

El desayuno avanzaba con normalidad y el tema de conversación era la supuesta solución para el problema de los bichos que el Profesor había encontrado. _Fue increíble empezó oler y probar todo lo que había y revolver en una cubeta con agua. Contaba Tod emocionado. _ A mí me pareció que estaba loco pero me termine de convencer cuando le di el bicho lo vio y empezó agritar como si hubiera encontrado oro a algo así. Dijo Rue molesto. _Creo que me emocione demasiado. Añadió el Profesor ligeramente avergonzado. Brisa entonces dijo entono de burla: _A fin de cuentas funciono. _Si dijo el Profesor _No estamos seguros. Interrumpió Rue . _Y justo por eso fue que me di cuenta dijo Abelia , que había escuchado gran escándalo que venía de la bodega, provocado por la discusión sobre la eficacia de la formula y el cumplimiento de la apuesta . Debate al que ella puso fin y cuyo desenlace Brisa había acabado de presenciar

Des pues del desayuno Abelia les pidió a los niños que la ayudaran en el campo, el trío de unicornios era agradecido así aceptaron con buen humor ayudarla. Brisa se temía que irse temprano, porque tenía que escoltar a un grupo de unicornios que buscaban gemas en las entrañas de la tierra y cuya gigantesca codicia le molestaba. Algún día los devorara su codicia, pensaba para sí misma.

Abelia no le permitió al Profesor ayudarles porque había que cambiarle las vendas y además le parcia que iba demasiado rápido, después de todo lo habían encontrado bastante mal herido no hacía más de cuatro días. Así que le pidió a Brisa que antes de irse se hiciera cargo de cambiarle las vendas y dejarlo descansado a cualquier costo.

Brisa empezó a cambiarle las vendas al Profesor y no tardo en caer en el asombro. Gran parte de las heridas avían desaparecido sin siquiera dejar cicatriz y las que aun tenía mostraban regeneración extraordinaria. _Eres increíble, te recuperas muy rápido dijo Brisa mientras termina de curarlo. _ No lo soy. Empezó a decir el Profesor. _ Soy lo que se esperaría de cualquier señor del tiempo, entre a la academia, estudie, me regenere y en medio todo esto la guerra estallo. _¿Reganarse? Pregunto Brisa con curiosidad. El Profesor sonrió mientras escudriñaba su reflejo en cubo con agua que estaba cerca de él. _Si te digo que fui un anciano con el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes, me creerías. _No, la verdad no, ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo, respondió Brisa. El Profesor continúo hablado. _A mí también me cuesta aceptarlo pero así fue. Tenía ciento ochenta dos años y… _Eso es imposible interrumpió Brisa. _Déjame terminar por favor contesto el profesor. _ Yo estaba viejo y cansado muy cansado y el momento de cambiar había llegado y tenía miedo, pero sabes quería viajar y conocer el universo y eso me dio el valor para aceptar el cambio así que me regenera en el ser que tu vez ahora. Pero cuando miro atrás a la persona que fui, no lo reconozco, es como si viera un desconocido y algún día eso me pasara a mí, me iré y otro "Profesor" vendrá y yo no será más que un recuerdo. Brisa entonces lo golpeo la espada al Profesor con el casco en un intento por animarlo y dijo: _no tienes que ser tan negativo, no entiendo muy bien lo que me cuentas. Aunque creo que sería algo así como lo del ave fénix. Y por cierto cuántos años tienes y aclárame eso de la regeneración.


	8. Chapter 8 no soy especial parte 2

Para el Profesor aquellos detalles que quizás el mismo en otro tiempo hubiera tildado de insignificantes: las palmadas en la espalda, las palabras de apoyo, la amistad. Ahora parecían tomar toda una nueva forma y significado, de la misma manera que ese insólito mundo le empezaba a parecerse cada vez más normal y acogedor.

La conversación siguió su curso y el Profesor asiendo honor al nombre que había recibido de un ser insólito en un día imposible decidió disipar todas las dudas de Brisa.

_Bien mi edad es de trescientos diecisiete años aproximada mente. Pero no sé cómo llevan el tiempo aquí, así que no se cual es equivalente en su forma de medir el tiempo y en cuanto a la regeneración te diré que es una habilidad que nos permite restáuranos por completo en un nuevo ser, si recibimos un daño muy grave o si nos encontramos si borde de la muerte. Brisa estaba sin palabras pero permanecía tranquila, el Profesor golpeo su reflejo en el agua y por un breve momento en su rostro dejo ver una expresión de rabia que llevaba años añejando en su alma. Entonces el profesor prosigo su explicación. _ Doce veces, puedo hacerlo doce veces. Bueno once ya use una y te digo otra cosa más, que quizás hasta te haga gracia. Y mientras decía esto miro Brisa a los ojos. _ Para los míos soy poco más que un niño, un niño que peleo en una guerra que arraso planetas y borro civilizaciones completas, un niño que vio morir una y otra vez a muchos, un niño que busco a la persona que más admiraba para no morir solo y esta persona le da llave de un objeto olvidado por culpa de la guerra, el trabajo más impórtate de su vida reducido a un armario, el cual ese niño usa para escapar muy lejos. No sin antes poder ver desaparecer a toda su raza y terminar llegando a un lugar extraño y desconocido. Brisa entonces con una voz tranquila y serena.

_No siembre la vida es justa, no siempre obtienes lo que mereces, ni lo que quieres y ni hablar de lo sueñas, pero te voy a decir algo que me dijo mi papa "Solo los muertos tienen la opción de dejar de pelear" Así que quizás sea el momento de dejar de ser un niño y empieces a crecer.

El Profesor se acerco a Brisa y esta ultima temiendo haber dicho algo malo, cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada o algo por el estilo pero lo que sintió fue muy diferente. La presión en el cuello de un abraso sin palabras. Al cabo de un momento la poni amarilla dijo un poco sonrojada _Tengo ir a trabajar. El Profesor dio un salto atrás y también muy nervioso dijo: _ Lo siento _ no pasa nada añadió Brisa. Y diciendo eso se marcho claro no sin antes advertir al poni gris que Abelia debía encontrarlo descansando o si no…

Pasaron tres días, en los cuales se pudo comprobar la eficiencia de la fórmula del Profesor, permitiéndole a Abelia salvar su cosecha y ofrecer trabajo al trió de unicornios, al cual le había cogido cariño y ellos también a ella y aunque Rue no lo demostraba, era el que más duro trabajaba, diciendo que era por orgullo pero la verdad, es que quería a Abelia y no le gustaba verla trabajar de mas aunque pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que lo admitiera. Pero por desgracia las malas noticias casi siempre llegan sin avisar y este sería el caso. Era de mañana cuando el mensajero llego. Avisando de un derrumbe que habría dejado atrapado al grupo en cual Brisa trabajaba como guarda espaldas. No se sabía si estaban vivos o murtos. Abelia se desvaneció en el acto, Rubi lloraba desconsolada, porque aunque peleaba mucho con Brisa la amaba como una hermana y en los demás se mostro una mescla de miedo y tristeza. Excepto en el rostro en rostro del profesor, que según Rubí contara luego a su mama, daba miedo. Llevaron a Abelia a la casa y la depositaron con cuidado en su cama. Decir que las cosas se habían calmado hubiera sido mentir: Rubí lloraba a la par se su madre aun inconsciente y los demás volcaron su atención al único "adulto" de la habitación, un poni gris que respondía al nombre de Profesor.

_¿Que vamos hacer? Pregunto Rue. _ Arriesgarlo todo en una sola movida y correr como un demente, eso es lo que yo voy hacer respondió el Profesor. _Podemos ayudar en algo, haremos lo que sea le dijo Clover con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas . _ Si, tu y Tod se quedan aquí a cuidar a Abelia y su hija._ Rue y yo iremos al bosque. _¿Que hay allí. Pregunto Rue , El Profesor lo miro con seriedad. _El presente, pasado y futro, ahora sígueme.

La tarde llegaba cubriendo de dorado las praderas y los bosques de una tierra que era más que generosa. Pero un sonido parecía desentonar en aquellas quietudes, el ruido de dos ponis que corrían dispuestos a todo.

_Aquí es, dijo el Profesor señalando un objeto metálico negro parecido a un armario en centro de un gran cráter. _¿Que es esa cosa? Pregunto Rue mientras bajaban por el cráter. _Ya lo veraz… ya lo veras, le repitió el Profesor.

El Profesor se acerco, toco una de las paredes y la deslizo como si se tratara de una puerta corrediza y camino al interior, Rue miro confundido aquella cosa guardando la distancia. Emanaba un aura que no identificaba y de alguna manera sentía que aquello era un ser vivo, aunque no lograba entender el porqué.

_Vas a ayudarme o te vas a quedar afuera como un tonto, en verdad te necesito. El pequeño asiendo a un lado el miedo entro en aquella caja de metal. Nada lo habría preparado para lo descubrió en interior de esa "cosa" y incluso para una criatura que estaba acostumbrada a tratar con magia eso rebasaba los límites de su imaginación.

Delante de Rue se extendía una gran habitación circular, el piso era como de cristal y se podía ver maquinaria de algún tipo moviéndose debajo de sus cascos, el Profesor estaba en el centro frente a una consola circular llena de luces y palancas.

_Se que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que las responderé todas, pero ahora necesito una mano, casco o lo que sea… Hablo el Profesor visiblemente frustrado _Aun que se reparo así misma, todos los sistemas están des calibrados o ni siquiera responden. Bueno a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Rue ayúdame a levantar esta tapa.

En la consola avía algo que parecía una pequeña rejilla brillante sin palancas o botones. Rue la levanto con su magia dejando al descubierto un cuadro que brillaba con múltiples colores era algo gelatinoso. El profesor se erguió sobre patas y hundió los cascos en la extraña gelatina.

_Es la interfaz síquica de la tardis , una forma muy inestable de manejar, pero en fin es lo que hay. Rue cuando yo te diga sube la placa grande de ahí, es la más grade.

Rue lo miro y le pareció raro ver al Profesor erguido en dos patas y no menos raro estar en caja que era más grande por dentro que por fuera, Luces que salían de las paredes. Todo era raro y incompresible. El Profesor miro Rue preocupado, temía que saliera corriendo, pero justo cuando le iba hablar el cuerno del pequeño empezó a brillar.

_Al diablo, hagámoslo grito Rue. _Ese es el espíritu dijo el Profesor con una sonrisa._ Bien ahora necesito concéntrame en Brisa y si todo sale bien la tardis rastreara su línea temporal atreves de la mía y nos llevara lo más cerca posible de ella. El Profesor cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos se oyó un sonoro ¡ahora¡ y la palanca que regulaba la fuerza de los motores brillo en un tono azul moviéndose. Todo se estremeció y luego silencio.

_¿Que paso? Pregunto Rue el Profesor se despego de la consola y acerco una pantalla corrediza y luego de revisarla dijo. _Hemos llegado._ ¿A dónde llagamos? Pregunto Rue ._A las entrañas del mundo.


End file.
